Lazos de Sangre, Lazos Prohibidos
by Once L
Summary: Yuriy Ivanov y Kai Hiwatari comparten ADN... .Shonen Ai. .Incesto. .YuriyxKai. ¡Actualizado Cáp. 3!
1. Lazos

**† LAZOS DE SANGRE, LAZOS PROHIBIDOS †**

**por**

**Tary Nagisa**

Hi, Hi!! non

He aquí con un nuevo Fic y una nueva historia. De nueva cuenta, sobre Yuriy y Kai, espero que les guste... n.n

_Bey Blade No me pertenece sino a Takao Aoki. Yo... no pretendo hacer lucro de su trabajo, solamente tomé prestados a sus personajes para hacer un pequeño y simple Fic._

**08/03/08**

**1. Capitulo 1- Lazos...**

_**3 Días.**_

3 Días habían pasado desde que ambos se habían mudado al mismo apartamento y vivían en el.

En ese tiempo, ambos se ignoraban...

Apenas y eran consientes de la presencia del otro, y eso, porque era inevitable encontrarse al salir de sus habitaciones, mirarse al mismo tiempo al entrar uno y encontrarse al otro viendo televisión sentado en el sillón, o incluso, en los pasillos o jardines de su nueva escuela.

Ésta, era la nueva vida de Yuriy Ivanov y Kai Hiwatari. El primero ruso, el segundo, mitad ruso, mitad japonés.

_¿Y qué era lo que estos dos muchachos de 16 años tenían en común?_

A simple vista... Ambos eran serios, reservados y hasta fríos con las demás personas y entre ellos mismos.

Compartían el mismo departamento, asistían a la misma escuela, y quizás lo más importante y que los unía, era aquello de lo que hace poco -una semana, cuando mucho- se habían enterado.

**/-Flash Back-/**

_**Hace 1 Semana...**_

_**... En una Cafetería...**_

Un bicolor esperaba sentado en una de las últimas mesas del lugar.

Su vista estaba posaba sobre la gente o los autos que pasaban afuera...

Al entrar al lugar, y ver una mata de dos tonalidades, le reconoció. Por lo que se dirigió a aquella mesa, siendo seguido por otra persona un tanto confundida.

- ¡Kai! –abrazó efusivamente al mencionado, viendo un tercero muy confundido aquella escena-

- ... ¡A-aghh! –lo alejó con ambas manos- ¡Sabes que no me gusta que me abracen, Yerik! _**(1)**_ –articuló molesto, tranquilándose poco a poco-

- Si, lo siento –se disculpó apenado, rascándose confundido la cabeza el hombre- Te extrañe mucho, Kai... –y le sonrió cálidamente-

- ... Hn... –asintió el otro, en una especie de un _"Yo también",_ acompañado de una pequeña -casi imperceptible- sonrisa-

- ¡Ah!, ¡Es cierto! –reaccionó el mayor- Quiero presentarte a... Yuriy Ivanov... –se hizo a un lado, permitiéndole ver a dicha persona-

Al mirar al mencionado, sus ojos reflejaron sorpresa y confusión. La misma, que apareció en el rostro de aquel pelirrojo.

"¡No pude ser! –refirió en su mente, muy sorprendido el ruso-japonés-

"¡Imposible! –se dijo a sí, Ivanov-

"¡Es él!" –dijeron mentalmente al mismo tiempo, sorprendidos y hasta un poco sonrojados-

- Yuriy, él es Kai Hiwatari, mi... hijo –terminó de decir en susurro, viendo la reacción que mostraba el mencionado-

Al escuchar esto último, el ruso le miró confundido y molesto, preguntándole severamente con la mirada, _porqué_ lo había llevado a conocerlo, sin siquiera... avisarle.

"¡No puedo creer que sea él!" –pensaba mentalmente y aturdido, aparentando exteriormente al cruzar sus brazos, que le daba igual o que era algo irrelevante, pero en realidad no era así-

- ... Hm... –se escuchó "articular" molesto al bicolor, desviando indiferente su mirada-

_Para ser sinceros... él __**nunca**__ se espero aquello. Nunca se imaginó que aquel muchacho apareciera ante sí, de esa manera tan... fácil y extraña._

- Toma haciendo, Yuriy... –le indicó con su mano el hombre, sintiendo como el mencionado se tensaba de sobremanera por sus palabras- ¡Tranquilo! –le susurró cerca de su oído, posando su mano en su hombro para calmarlo-

- ¡P-pero!... –objetó nervioso, acercándose más a él para poder susurrarle- No me dijiste que él vendría... –le indicó con la mirada un tanto nervioso, al ver de reojo al "indiferente" ruso-japonés-

- ¿N-no te lo dije? –su rostro reflejó confusión e ingenuidad- Debí olvidarlo... -se excusó entre risas nerviosas, agregando después- Pero... –retomó su postura seria- Creo que es el mejor momento... él también tiene que saberlo... –sonrió amable, siendo observados por un confundido y desconfiado Kai-

- ¿Y qué les gustaría comer? –tomó asiento, al igual que el desganado oji-violeta- ¡Yo invito! –dijo feliz, viendo como su oji-violeta y Yuriy permanecían en un extraño silencio e incluso, parecían... ¿Nerviosos?- ¿Pasa algo? –cuestionó confundido, tensando más a los presentes-

- ¡N-no! –objetó "molesto" y al instante el bicolor-

- ¡Nada! –negó repetitivamente con la cabeza el ruso- Yo... quisiera un... –tomó la carta, tratando de parecer normal y cambiado rápidamente el tema-

_**45 Minutos Después...**_

Los tres habían terminado de comer desde hace un rato, y ahora, degustaban el postre.

Durante la comida y el postre, el único que había dicho algo había sido Yerik. El oji-violeta y el ruso se mantuvieron en completo silencio, concentrándose en su comida, el lugar, la gente, los autos de afuera, cualquier cosa, _excepto_ en la presencia del otro.

- ¿Kai? –sacó al mencionado de sus pensamientos- ¿Cómo van las cosas con tu Abuelo? –sonrió melancólicamente Yerik-

- Igual que siempre... Un Infierno –llevó a su boca una cucharadita de nieve de fresa como si nada-

- No sabes como lo siento, Kai... –se disculpó triste y culpable- Pero es posible que... –fue interrumpido por el menor-

- Sí, sí, ya sé eso... –le vio fijamente- Mejor dime, ¿A qué se debe está... reunión? –su mirada violetase posó en el hombre que era su Padre-

- Bueno... hay algo que quisiera decirte, algo que... quiero que sepas... –su mirada se encontró con la violeta-

Al ver la seriedad en ambos, y ver la determinación que se formaba en el rostro de aquel que se le había presentado como Yerik, el ruso intervino.

- Yerik... No es necesario... –dijo con un hilo de voz, atrayendo la atención del hombre-

_¡Eso era extraño! _

_¿Quién era en realidad el ruso pelirrojo?, ¿Y por qué se lo pedía de esa forma tan...?_

_No supo como describirla._

- No, Yuriy. Kai tiene que saberlo... –habló serio y muy convencido, haciendo que el mencionado cuestionara-

- ¿Qué es lo que tengo que saber, Yerik? –regresó su vista a su progenitor-

- Escucha Kai, yo... le tuve mucho cariño a tu madre. La quise mucho pero... –hizo una breve pausa, encontrándose con los ojos violetas de su hijo- no la amaba... –completó después, bajando su mirada-

Con cada palabra, el joven Ivanov se tensaba y comenzaba a sudar.

_¿Realmente se lo estaba diciendo?_

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver ahora o qué? –dijo escéptico después de uno segundos de silencio, cruzando sus brazos como si nada-

- Bueno, yo... amaba a otra persona... ¡Más que a mi vida misma y...! –sonrió ante el hermoso recuerdo que aparecía ante sí, produciéndose de nueva cuenta un largo silencio-

- ¿Y?, ¿Acaso vivirás o te casarás con ella? –sus palabras fueron frías. Parecían un reproche-

Al escucharlas, el pelirrojo bajó y ocultó su mirada. No sabía muy bien porqué.

_Ironía tal vez..._

- No. ¡Qué más hubiera querido!, pero ella... falleció... –buscó la mano de Yuriy, apretándola fuerte éste último-

- Murió hace una semana, y yo, al enterarme, fui a su funeral. Ahí... –le dirigió una prolongada mirada al pelirrojo, por lo que Kai también le vio confundido- Ahí me encontré con... con algo que me sorprendió mucho... –volvió a ver a su Kai-

- Me encontré con algo que había desconocido todos estos años... Algo que me hizo sentir muy feliz... fue como ver su propio retrato... –sus palabras estaban cargadas de una calidez y emoción indescriptibles que el joven Hiwatari no lograba comprender-

_Y una vez más, reinó el silencio._

Cosa queexasperaba de sobremanera al ruso-japonés, ya que Yerik le estaba dando vueltas al asunto.

- ¿Y Por qué me dices eso o a qué quieres llegar, eh? –preguntó evidentemente molesto, queriendo saber a que iba toda esa historia sentimental-

- Yo... –continuó con sus palabras- supe y vi a su... a su... a su hijo... –dijo al fin, sin perder de vista los gestos o movimientos del ruso-japonés-

El bicolor levantó confundido y más molesto el ceño.

- ... Esa persona es... –sintió como el ruso apretaba más fuerte su mano- ... esa persona es... Yuriy... –terminó de decir, esperando cualquier mínima reacción por parte del oji-violeta-

Viendo que sólo mostraba más desconcierto y confusión, prosiguió.

- Y Yuriy es... Yo soy su... su Padre... –reveló por fin, sin apartar la vista de Kai-

_Éste parecía en shock. _

Le veía fijamente y muy confundido. Parecía que analizaba y procesaba lentamente esas palabras.

"¿Su hijo?, ¿Él es su... hijo? –miró al pelirrojo, entendiendo el significado-

"¡No es... posible!, ¡No!" –apretó con fuerza sus puños, ocultando su mirada-

Tanto su Padre como Ivanov, veían las reacciones del bicolor.

"¡Esto no podría ser peor!" –mencionó para sí Yuriy, al desviar su mirada y apretar sus puños-

_La tormenta comenzaba._

"¡No él! –gritó en su mente Hiwatari, levantándose rápidamente-

- ¡Eso no es cierto! –gritó indignado, tumbando las cosas que permanecían en la mesa, y atrayendo la atención de todos los presentes-

- ¡Kai, tranquilízate! –su Padre se acercó para calmarlo-

- ¡No!, ¡No me voy a calmar!, ¡No después de lo que me dijiste! –gritó desesperado, aventando y pateando las cosas-

- ¡Kai! –trató de detenerlo, mientras las personas alrededor comenzaban a levantarse asustadas-

Por su parte, Yuriy sólo observaba confundido la escena.

_¿Por qué actuaba de esa forma?._ _¿Tan mal era saber que su padre tenía otro hijo, o... actuaba así por qué se trataba de él? _

- ¡Escúchame, Kai!, ¡¿Por qué te po...nes así?! –lo abrazó con fuerza, tratando de que se tranquilizara-

- ¡Hmf!, ¡Suéltame! –no podía moverse, Yerik lo tenía muy sujeto entre su pecho y sus brazos-

_¿Por qué te pones así?_

_¿Por qué te pones así?_

_¿Por qué te pones así?_

Aquella pregunta resonaba una y otra vez en su cabeza.

_Sí. ¿Por qué se ponía así?. No era para tanto, sólo era..._

_¿Por qué estaba tan molesto?_

Aquel "desconocido" y él, eran... eran...

**\-End Flash Back-\**

Si. Kai Hiwatari y Yuriy Ivanov compartían ADN, el mismo Padre y quizás... algo más.

* * *

Continuará...

_**(1)**_** Yerik Hiwatari – **_Padre de Kai Hiwatari (Información más especifica, más adelante)._

¿Qué les pareció éste nuevo Fic e idea? n.n?

Ojalá les haya gustado n-n

Desde hace tiempo he querido escribir algo con Incesto y bueno, la idea comenzó a desarrollarse sobre uno de mis animes favoritos, Bey Blade, y más específicamente, sobre Yuriy y Kai n.n

Quizás una locura, pero... prometo que será una locura interesante ñ.ñ

A esté tiempo, alguien ya debió preguntarse sobre algunos otros de mis Fic's que ya debía de haber actualizado, demo... no los he podido actualizar! ToT

No he podido terminar el capitulo correspondiente de cada uno de ellos... La escuela se lleva mi mañana y la tarea toda mi tarde y noche, esa es la razón principal por la que no he actualizado. Espero que no se enojen, sip? T-T

Sólo pido un poco más de paciencia, onegai ToT

Bueno, los dejo, y no se les olvide dejar su review ;)


	2. Lazos de Sangre

**† LAZOS DE SANGRE, LAZOS PROHIBIDOS †**

**por**

**Tary Nagisa**

Hi! n0n

Después de tiempo, les traigo está actualización, espero que les guste n.n?

Como siempre, agradezco a aquellas personas que dejaron reviews en el primer capitulo:

_**GabZ-senpai, Sasaku Aiken, Chionne Illuminati, Zhena HiK, Aika Mizaki y PPBKAI**_, gracias por sus reviews n—n

_Bey Blade No me pertenece sino a Takao Aoki. Yo... no pretendo hacer lucro de su trabajo, solamente tomé prestados a sus personajes para hacer un pequeño y simple Fic._

_**18/05/08**_

**2. Capitulo 2- Lazos de Sangre...**

**6:30 a.m.**

Un bicolor caminaba por las calles de Rusia. El Sol... aún no salía. Caminaba lentamente por las frías calles con sus manos en sus bolsillos y su mochila, colgada en su hombro.

_Suspiró._

Otro día más que iniciaba en su "nueva" vida.

_¿Cómo había llegado eso?_

Aún lograba escuchar las palabras que había dicho. La forma tan loca y acelerada en la que había actuado aquel día en esa cafetería.

Sí, su Padre le había revelado que aquella persona que le había acompañado ese día era su... -aún le costaba trabajo decirlo- pero esa persona -quisiera o no- era su... hermano.

Quizás no compartían el mismo ADN al 100, pero sí lo suficiente, para ser considerados por su Padre y por la misma sociedad como hermanos.

Debería darle igual si eran o no hermanos, pero simplemente... _¡No podía!_. No tratándose del pelirrojo ese.

**/-Flash Back-/**

**- **¿Ya te sientes mejor, Kai?–preguntó preocupado su progenitor,acercándole el jugo que les habían traído minutos antes cuando todo comenzaba a volver a la normalidad-

- ¡Cómo si te importara! –sentenció molesto el aludido, alejando caprichosamente el vaso que le ofrecía-

- Kai... –susurró el mayor con una pequeña sonrisa, al ver que volvía a ser el mismo-

_15 minutos después y de una larga sarta de disculpas por parte de Yerik hacía el personal y el dueño del lugar, los tres se encontraban afuera del local._

- ¿Quieren que vayamos a otro lado?. Por mi no hay problema, yo encantado... –sonrió cálidamente, haciendo que los dos jóvenes desviaran sus miradas hacía otro lado-

- Yo regresaré a casa... –le informó exclusivamente el pelirrojo a Yerik, ignorando la presencia por completo del oji-violeta-

- ¿Ehhh?, ¿Ya te vas tan pronto Yuriy?, ¿Por qué? –el hombre hizo un puchero- ¿Qué no te la estas pasando bien? –unas lágrimas querían salir de sus ojos-

El mencionado por su parte, simplemente se limitó a mirarle inquisidor.

- Creó que ya sabes mi respuesta, Yerik... –entrecerró sus ojos violetas, dándose la vuelta para marcharse- Adió... –no pudo terminar, ya que fue envuelto por los brazos del mayor-

- ¡Oh, Yuriy!, ¡No quiero que te vayas tan pronto!, ¡No, no! –lo movía de un lado para otro, cayendo lágrimas dramáticas de sus ojos que eran verde azulados-

Kai mientras tanto, miraba escéptico aquella escena. Por primera vez en su vida, observaba la escena que montaba su Padre cada que lo veía y se despedía de él.

Y eso ciertamente, resultaba muy... vergonzoso. Por primera vez agradeció que no fuera él, el que se asfixiaba en los brazos de Yerik.

- ¡O-ye!, ¡Me asfi...xias! –dijo con dificultad el pelirrojo, al lograr separarse un poco y llenar sus pulmones de aire-

- ¡Lo siento, Yura! –se disculpó apenado, haciendo un puchero y amenazando unas lágrimas en abandonar sus ojos de nuevo- ¿Estás bien?, ¿Yerik, te hizo daño?, ¿Lo perdonas? –preguntó infantilmente, esperando preocupado la respuesta de _su_ Yura-

- S-sí, claro... –le vio desconfiado, suspirando hondo al recordar como era aquella persona-

_No se necesitaba haber vivido toda una vida con él, para saber qué tipo de persona era, y cómo actuaba. Basta con menos de 1 hora para darse cuenta de ello. _

Sin más, el oji-violeta se dio la vuelta, continuando con sus pasos en dirección contraria a la de los presentes.

- ¡Yura! –el aludido volteó al escuchar que le llamaba- ¡Que te vaya bien! –tomó la mano de Kai, haciendo que éste también le dijera adiós-

- ¡Ye-Yerik! –articuló molesto y nervioso, bajando rápidamente su mano; desviando su mirada hacía otro lado, al tratar de ocultar el sonrojo que había aparecido de improvisto en su rostro-

- ¡Piensa en lo que te dije, Yuriy! –agregó sonriendo el hombre, bajando después su mano al ver que cruzaba afanosamente la calle éste-

- Es un buen chico... –susurró orgulloso, preguntándole después al oji-violeta- ¿No crees, Kai? –volteó a verlo, entrecerrando sus ojos divertido al ver que el aludido desviaba su mirada y cruzaba indiferente sus brazos-

- ¡Vamos, Kai! –lo rodeó con su brazo, caminando en sentido contrario por el que se había ido el ruso-

- ¡Yerik! –le recriminó molesto al contacto- ¡Sabes qué no me gusta que me...! –fue interrumpido-

- Sí, sí. Sé que no te gusta que te abracen, por eso lo hago, Kai... –le guiñó el ojo, guiándolo después, por las calles de Rusia-

_**5 minutos después... **_

_Ambos se habían detenido en uno de los parques del lugar._

- Toma... tu favorito, ¿no? –le extendió el cono de nieve, tomando asiento a su lado-

- Hm... –lo tomó sin más, dándole una probadita sin importancia-

- Dime, Kai... –miró despreocupado hacía el cielo- ¿No te gustaría que viviéramos juntos... los tres? –susurró lo último, perdiéndose en el inmenso cielo-

Al escuchar lo último, el ruso-japonés se atragantó con el helado, tosiendo violentamente.

- ¿Qué pasa, estás bien? –le dio varias palmaditas en la espalda, viendo como poco a poco se recuperaba su Ka-chan-

- Hn... –asintió sobresaltado, recordando las palabras de su Padre-

- ¡Ka-i! –alargó su nombre, agregando tranquilamente- no debería de comértelo tan rápido... –recriminó inocente, lamiendo su delicioso helado-

- ¡No me ahogaba por eso! –aclaró molesto, viendo la carita que Yerik le ponía-

- ¿Nop?, ¿Y entonces? –preguntó curioso, ladeando su rostro confundido-

- ¡Olvídalo! –desvió su mirada enojado-

_Odiaba esa forma extraña e infantil de comportarse de Yerik. ¡Por Dios, era su Padre!, ¿Cómo podía comportarse así?_

_**Minutos después y de un largo silencio...**_

- Creo que sería muy divertido que los tres viviéramos juntos, ¿No crees, Ka-chan? –volteó a verlo con unas pequeñas y hermosas chapitas en sus mejillas-

_De nueva cuenta, el menor volvió a atragantarse._

- ¿Kai? –volvió a darle palmaditas, viendo que se recuperaba más pronto-

_Está vez, el ruso-japonés no articuló palabra alguna._

- Hmm... veo que realmente te afecta que mencione que vivamos juntos los tres, ¿ne? -comentó más para sí que para Kai, sonriendo divertido-

- ¡Por supuesto que sí! –respondió molesto, desviando su mirada-

- Pero... ¿Por qué Kai?, Yerik no entiende... –explicó confundido, haciendo que el menor se molestara más por aquel tono empleado-

- ¡Porqué no es la primera vez que lo veo, y él me...! –calló al instante, percatándose de lo que había dicho hasta entonces-

- ¿Él qué, Kai?, ¿Te hizo algo malo? –cuestionó con un puchero, reflejando preocupación por sus palabras y extraña actitud-

- ¡Nada!, ¡Olvídalo! –desvió molesto su mirada-

- ¡Oh, vamos, dime!, ¡No me dejes así!, ¡Soy tu Padre, dime!, ¿si? –lo jalaba de la manga, haciendo que el menor se molestara con cada palabra-

- ¡Hmf! –sus puños y ojos se cerraron con fuerza. Una venita titilaba en su frente-

La gente que pasaba por el lugar se les quedaba viendo muy confundidos por aquella extraña escena.

- ¡Vamos, dime, Ka-chan!, ¡No seas a-sí! –arrastró su última palabra, haciendo llegar al bicolor a su limite-

- ¡No!, ¡Dije que NO!, ¡YA! –se levantó abruptamente de la banca, caminando con pasos rápidos por la acera-

- ¡Kaiii! –se quejó triste, casi llorando, yendo tras él-

_**Horas después...**_

Ambos se encontraban afuera de la Mansión Hiwatari. El "hogar" de Kai.

- Bueno, Kai, me dio gusto volver a verte y pasar tiempo contigo... –sonrió, revolviéndole el cabello-

- Hn –asintió éste, viéndolo fijamente-

_¡Cómo odiaba las despedidas!_

- ¿Qué te parece si mañana pasamos toda la tarde juntos? –propuso sonriendo, observando su reacción-

- Sí, como sea... –contestó sin mucho interés, al mirar hacía otro lado-

- Podríamos ir a ver una película o patinar en hielo o... –fue interrumpido-

- Sí, estaría bien... –contestó mecánicamente, percatándose Yerik de que no lo estaba escuchando y que sólo le daba el avión-

- ¿Y si invitamos a Yuriy?, las cosas se pondrían más interesantes y... ¡Así podrían pasar más tiempo juntos, y podrías confesarle tus sentimientos! –calló para ver que contestaba-

- Sí, sería bue... –reaccionó, sobresaltándose y sonrojándose- ¿Eh?, ¿Q-qué dijiste? –preguntó confundido, esperando que no hubiera escuchado lo que creyó escuchar a lo lejos-

- Dije que podrías pasar más tiempo junto a Yuriy y confesarle tus sentimientos... –repitió divertido, viendo como el rostro de su hijo pasaba de un color a otro-

- ¡¿Po-por qué dices eso, Yerik?! –inquirió confundido, tratando se controlarse, y de que su cuerpo dejara de jugarle malas pasadas-

- Ahora si me escuchaste verdad, Kai... –señaló suspicaz, riendo después-

- ¡Pe-pero si te estaba escuchando, yo...! –no pudo terminar, ya que fue atraído hacía el pecho de su Padre, abrazándolo éste de forma protectora y paternal-

- ¿Qué dices, Kai?, vivamos juntos... así te desharás del control de tu abuelo... –susurró, hablando de forma seria y cálida a la vez-

- ... Sabes que es lo que más deseo, pero... no ha ese precio, además... –se separó un poco para verle- sino pudiste con Voltaire cuando sólo yo era... –volvió a recargarse en su pecho- ¿Crees poder ahora que también está ese... ruso? –muchos adjetivos pasaron por su mente, pero raramente, todos buenos y ensalzadores-

- Hmm... La razón para luchar se hace más fuerte, Kai... –puso su mano sobre cabeza, separándose un poco y guiñándole el ojo-

- ¿Sabes que te detesto, Yerik? –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, viéndolo fijamente-

- Si, lo sé, Kai... yo también te... detesto... –sonrió, abrazándolo nuevamente-

**\-End Flash Back-\**

Sí, todo había sonado muy bonito y hermoso, pero en realidad, no había sido así.

Apenas había aceptado la idea, y ya se encontraba en la mansión, esperando afuera del despacho de su abuelo junto al ruso, escuchando como discutían fervientemente Yerik y su abuelo Voltaire.

Por un instante pensó que las cosas no podían ir peor. Se equivocó.

Ya que esa misma noche, los tres se encontraban durmiendo bajo el mismo techo, en una suite de lujo en un hotel.

A la mañana siguiente, buscando un departamento, y esa misma noche, durmieron en el.

Dos días después, Yerik se despedía de ellos al tener que volver a Inglaterra para continuar con el crecimiento de su microempresa, dejándolo a ambos solos y bajo el mismo techo.

_¿Había soportado eso, para que al final su Padre se fuera y él se quedara sólo, desheredado por Voltaire y viviendo en el mismo lugar que el pelirrojo?_

_¡Por supuesto que no!_

Si bien había logrado alejarse de su abuelo y de Boris como siempre había deseado, ahora había terminando viviendo con aquél que...

_¡No!, ¡No tenía caso pensar en eso!_

Sin más continuó con su camino, suspirando hondo y retomando su porte serio y frío.

_Otro día más en su nueva vida..._

_**4 Cuadras atrás...**_

El pelirrojo caminaba lentamente ensimismado en sus pensamientos. Recordando, las últimas semanas de su vida.

Todo había ocurrido tan rápido, que le costaba trabajo creer que no estaba soñando.

Hace un mes atrás, seguía viviendo en su casa con su madre y siendo, Yuriy Ivanov. El rebelde sin causa como ella solía llamarlo.

Y ahora... Resultaba que ya no vivía en su casa.

Su madre había muerto. Su Padre había aparecido. Tenía un antipático medio hermano.

Al final había aceptado vivir con su Padre, pero éste había vuelto a Inglaterra dos días después de su nuevo mudamiento, dejándolo sólo, y bajo el mismo techo que su "querido" y "simpático" medio hermano, Kai Hiwatari.

Que si bien había llamado su atención y despertado su curiosidad algún día lejano, ahora no quedaba ni la sombra de eso.

_Sí, su nueva vida se había reducido a eso. _

Vivir con un completo desconocido que raramente le dirigía la palabra. Asistir a una escuela que daba igual si fuera o no, y que de no ser por su nuevo y único amigo Bryan, las cosas serían un verdadero desastre.

_Y todo eso, por haber aceptado vivir con Yerik... Por el simple hecho de haberlo conocido._

**/-Flash Back-/**

_**Hace algunas semanas...**_

Un pequeño grupo de personas se congregaban en el lugar.

Todos a excepción del Padre, vestían de negro.

En la primer fila, y más adelante que las demás personas, permanecía un estoico y serio pelirrojo.

Sus manos permanecían libres y caídas a sus costados. Sus ojos violetas, veían fijamente y hasta con cierto resentimiento el ataúd que permanecía sobre unas varas de metal a una altura de un metro del suelo.

_El sacerdote decía plegarias y oraciones... _

Los presentes por su parte, permanecían en un silencio casi sepulcral, dejando escuchar de vez en cuando, alguno que otro gemido de dolor y tristeza, pero ninguno de ellos era de aquel pelirrojo que parecía ser el hijo de la difunta.

El Padre continuó...

- _Y aunque nuestra hermana se haya ido, debemos tener fe de que ahora se encuentra en un mejor lugar. Un lugar, donde ya no hay llanto ni dolor, sino un hermoso valle que curará todos y cada uno de sus sufrimientos, pues el Señor es grande y misericordioso, y él siempre perdonará nuestros pecados pues nos ama infinitamente y..._

Conforme se acercaba al lugar, estas palabras de alivio y esperanza llegaban más claras hasta sus oídos, sintiendo como su pecho era oprimido con cada paso que daba.

- _Por eso debemos estar seguros de que el Señor le abrirá sus puertas y acogerá a __**Raisa**__**(1)**__ a su lado..._

Al escuchar ese nombre, sus piernas temblaron un poco. Sus fuerzas desaparecieron por un instante, cayendo de sus ojos algunas lágrimas.

_Sí, ella ya no estaba más en esté mundo, ese... ese era su despedida, su hermoso funeral._

Llegó hasta el grupo de personas, colocándose al lado derecho; sobresaliendo de la línea al permanecer también en primera fila del semicírculo.

Al detenerse en ese lugar, el pelirrojo le dirigió una mirada al atraer su atención.

_Era un hombre. _

Uno joven, bien parecido. Sus ojos eran verde-azulados, su cabello era de una azul marino. Su pálido rostro reflejaba tristeza y pesar, casi podía jurar que aquello que resbaló por sus mejillas habían sido lágrimas.

Él también vestía de negro. Aquello llamaba la atención. Una flor. Un clavel blanco que permanecía en su mano derecha. Las favoritas de su madre, según recordaba.

_Lo miró. _

Ambas miradas se encontraron, y está vez lo confirmó. Más lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos, reflejando después sorpresa al verle fijamente.

El tiempo pareció detenerse, sentían estar en otro lugar.

-_ Amén._

Aquella palabra los regresó a la realidad, desviando su mirada el oji-violeta y viendo, como las personas comenzaban a pasar y despedirse de su madre.

Él... sólo observó. No se movió, ni dijo nada.

Después de algunos minutos, aquella persona también se acercó. Permaneció a escasos centímetros del ataúd, y largos minutos para ser sólo un conocido.

Después de colocar aquella flor sobre su ataúd, el hombre regresó a su puesto, comenzando a murmurar las personas que permanecían detrás del pelirrojo.

Murmullos como _"¿Qué no piensa despedirse de su madre?, ¿No le dirá el último adiós?, ¿Qué clase de persona es éste jovencito?, ¡Es un mal hijo!"._

Susurros que no afectaron en lo más mínimo al joven Ivanov, y que sólo hicieron que su molestia y enojo aumentaran por la ignorancia de estás personas.

_¡Ellos no sabían nada!. ¡No entendían!._

El Sacerdote se percató de su molestia, continuando con sus últimas oraciones para dar seguimiento al entierro.

45 minutos después, la gente ya se había retirado, permaneciendo de pie y en el mismo lugar el pelirrojo, y a unos cuantos metros de él, aquel extraño que le veía de vez en cuando.

_El viento soplaba levemente... _

_Había un agradable silencio sepulcral._

Viendo desde hace rato al joven que no se había movido ni un milímetro, se acercó a él.

- Hola... soy Yerik Hiwatari... –le extendió la mano, esperando largos segundos con ésta extendida, pero al final, no obtuvo respuesta. El muchacho simplemente le miró por breve segundos-

- ¿Tú... eres su hijo? –cuestionó con su voz suave, buscando la mirada del joven-

- ... Hn –asintió sin mucha importancia, mirando el lugar en el que ahora descansaba su madre-

- Yo... ¡No puedo creerlo!, ¿De verdad? –volteó a verlo asombrado, mirándolo también el ruso-

- ... Sí, ¿Por qué? –cuestionó frío, viéndolo directo a los ojos-

- ¡Es... increíble!, ¡Realmente te pareces mucho a Raisa! –comentó asombrado, viendo cada facción del oji-violeta-

- ¿Quién eres... realmente? –cuestionó inmutable, acentuando su mirada fría-

- Disculpa, yo... ¿Podría hablar con tu Padre? –pidió amable, observando cada reacción del pelirrojo-

- Si puedes ir al infierno, entonces no hay problema... –entrecerró sus ojos, regresando su vista a la lápida-

- ¿Acaso él... murió? –inquirió confundido, levantando el ceño-

- ¡Ja!, ¡Qué buen chiste! –entrecerró sus ojos divertido- Yo no tengo Padre... nunca lo conocí, por lo tanto... no tengo, está en el infierno... –le miró brevemente, regresando su vista al frente-

"¿Será posible qué? –decidió indagar un poco más-

- ¿Podrías... decirme tu edad? –preguntó dudoso, sintiendo como su corazón latía más fuerte-

Unos analíticos y desconfiados ojos violetas le vieron por largos segundos.

- ... 16 –contestó sin perder detalle alguno de las reacciones que aparecían en el rostro del extraño hombre-

Y como espero, sus ojos verde azulados de abrieron con sorpresa.

- ¿Cu...cuál es tu nombre? –volvió a preguntar con un hilo de voz-

- ... Ivanov... Yuriy Ivanov –dijo serio, desconcertándose con las reacciones que el hombre mostraba-

Al escucharlo, sus ojos se abrieron aún más, cayendo algunas lágrimas de sus ojos.

- ¡No puedo creerlo!, ¡Yuriy! –cayó de rodillas, mirando fijamente al joven que tenía enfrente-

¡De verdad!, ¡No lo puedo... creer! –lo abrazó de la cintura-

- ¡O-oye! –miró a todos lados- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? –cuestionó entre molesto y confundido, apareciendo un leve sonrojo-

- ¡Oh, Yuriy! –se levantó, atrayéndolo hacía sí, y abrazándolo fuertemente- Mí querido y hermoso Yuriy! –más lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos-

- ¡¿Q-qué diablos te pasa?!, ¿Acaso eres uno de esos hombres pervertidos, eh? –trataba de alejarlo-

- ¿Perver...tidos?... ¡No, nada de eso!, ¡Yo soy tú!... –calló, al no saber si decírselo o no- Bueno... creó que yo soy tu... –lo miró fijamente, si perder detalle alguno- tu Padre... –develó al fin en susurro, viendo sus reacciones-

- ¡Buen intento pedófilo!, pero... ¡O te largas de una vez, o te las verás con la policía! –sacó su celular, marcando el primer digito-

- ¡No, espera!, ¡No es lo que tú crees! –lo retuvo del brazo, quitándole el aparato para impedir que marcara-

- ¡Suéltame! –forcejeó, tratando de liberarse-

- ¡Te soltaré Yuriy, pero!... ¡Prométeme que no llamaras a la policía y me escucharas...! –le aclaró con dificultad, al ver que el ruso no se rendía en su forcejeo-

- ¡Hmf! –seguía luchando y al ver que no podía zafarse, aceptó su propuesta no muy convencido- ¡Bien!, pero si haces algo extraño, ¡Te advierto que no respondo de lo que soy capas de hacerte! –sentenció serio, dirigiéndole una mirada penetrante-

- De acuerdo... –asintió el hombre, soltándolo poco a poco-

- ¿Y bien? –cruzó sus brazos, viéndole fijamente, y muy alerta de sus movimientos-

- Yo conocí a Raisa, quiero decir, a tu madre, hace tiempo... ella y yo... –un sonrojo apareció en su rostro- La amaba, ¡Aún la amo! –refirió muy seguro, y hasta cierto punto, sobresaltado-

- ... Ella está muerta, ¿Qué no vez? –comentó frío, mirando hacía su tumba, y haciendo que el hombre se sorprendiera por sus palabras-

- Hm... –el oji-verde azulados entrecerró sus ojos- Me recuerdas mucho a una persona, Yuriy... –sonrió, suspirando después-

- En fin... ella terminó repentinamente conmigo al saber que otra chica quería salir conmigo y yo... estaba tan confundido que salí con alguien y hubo... algo y... –le miró- tuve que casarme con ella a pesar de que no la amaba, yo... ¡Siempre amé y he amado a Raisa! –espetó sobresaltado, escuchando el silencio que se producía después-

- ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver conmigo?, No veo que tiene que ver con que digas que eres mi Padre... que la amarás no significa que yo deba de ser tu hijo... –sentenció serio, cruzando sus brazos indiferente-

- Ella y yo... tuvimos relaciones antes de que termináramos... ¡Ella no estuvo con otra persona... por eso dijo que yo puedo ser tu Padre!... -su mirada se acentuó, tratando de transmitirle el sentimiento que sentía en ese momento-

- Quizás biológico... pero nada más... –el ruso entrecerró sus ojos, viéndolo fríamente como si nada-

_Un silencio se formó entre ambos._

- Entiendo tu postura, pero... déjame comprobarlo Yuriy... –pidió serio, haciendo que el oji-violeta le viera fijamente-

_Eso no se lo esperaba._

_El viento sopló con fuerza, revolviendo los mechones de ambos._

**\-End Flash Back-\**

Ese había sido el primer contacto entre ambos. El punto de partida en su relación.

Yerik se había esforzado para conseguir la aprobación para la prueba de parentesco, actuando y tratándolo como si en verdad fuera su hijo antes de que estuvieran los resultados.

Días después, el resultado había sido positivo, haciendo que el hombre saltara y llorara de alegría.

El ruso no entendía como podía tratarlo así, si apenas se había enterado de su existencia y lo trataba como sí siempre hubiera sido su hijo. Eso era extraño.

_Era agradable, pero extraño._

Tres días después, Yerik había aparecido en su puerta, pidiéndole que lo acompañara a un lugar especial.

Al llegar al lugar, se sorprendió que fuera una cafetería. Por un instante pensó que era el lugar que frecuentaban su madre y él, pero se equivocó.

Su sorpresa aumentó al verlo a él. Era aquel bicolor que había visto en tres ocasiones anteriores, y hacía sentirlo cosas extrañas.

Desde que lo había visto, lo había hecho actuar y comportarse de una forma totalmente opuesta a la que él actuaba.

Se sentía desarmado, expuesto y débil.

_Sí, ¡Débil!_

La forma en la que había actuado en la cafetería había sido patética. Había actuado como un débil idiota. Ni siquiera sabía porqué, pero así había actuado.

_¡Cómo si él fuera débil y frágil, por Dios!_

Yuriy Ivanov podía ser muchas cosas, pero no era débil ni sentimental, eso todo el mundo lo sabía.

_Pero entonces, ¿Que había significado eso?. ¿Por qué había actuado así?_

El colmo e inicio del Apocalipsis habría sido si se hubiera puesto a llorar como niñita asustada sobre los brazos de aquel que había resultado ser su Padre.

Por fortuna y a pesar de todo, el extraño virus que había pescado parecía haber salido de su sistema inmunológico o sino, quién sabe como hubiera actuado en el segundo "encuentro" con el ruso-japonés.

Fuera como fuera, aquel extraño Yuriy Ivanov había desaparecido por completo y de nuevo, volvía a ser él, sin la vulnerabilidad que le producía el oji-violeta Hiwatari.

_Y ahora que lo recordaba..._

El ruso-japonés había salido antes que él. Como siempre y así estaba bien.

Que vivieran en el mismo lugar no significaba que tenía que llevarse bien o hablarse siquiera, mientras no pelearan, todo estaría bien y no romperían la promesa con Yerik.

_Suspiró. _

Cruzó la calle, viendo a unos metros a su amigo.

- ¡Hey, Bryan! –llegó a su lado, caminando después juntos.

- ¿Y Hiwatari? –cuestionó confundido el oji-gris, al no verlo ni atrás ni delante de ellos-

- ¡Quién sabe! –le respondió sin importancia, cambiando rápidamente el tema-

_**Mientras tanto en el Aula A. **_

El ruso-japonés caminaba hasta su banca. Al parecer, su día comenzaba a complicarse. Gracias a aquel incidente, había llegado 10 minutos tarde.

- Señores, señoritas... tomen asiento por favor, gracias... Antes de iniciar, quiero comentarles que tendremos un alumno de traslado desde Europa, espero que sean amables con él y lo hagan sentir como en su casa... –caminó hasta la puerta, abriendo ésta y dejando pasar al nuevo alumno-

- Bien, quiero presentarles a Johnny McGregor; su nuevo compañero de clases... –el mencionado entró, caminando con un porte de superioridad, arrogancia y altanería a más no poder-

Su vista fue a posarse sobre el estudiante que permanecía en el penúltimo lugar de la primera fila, sonriendo descaradamente al reconocerlo.

Al sentir una mirada penetrante sobre él, el bicolor dirigió su vista al lugar del que provenía, encontrándose con el tipo con el que había tenido problemas al llegar a la escuela.

No obstante, aquella sonrisa que mostraba se prolongó más, al encontrarse con la mirada violeta del ruso-japonés, recibiendo de éste, simplemente indiferencia y frialdad.

- Bueno joven McGregor, tome asiento en el lugar que guste, por favor... –señaló alegre la profesora, al ver que había de donde escoger-

Sin dudarlo ni un momento, el pelirrojo caminó con algarabía hacía la primera fila, sonriendo presuntuoso al tomar asiento en su nuevo lugar.

- Esto será divertido, ¿No crees? –le susurró presuntuoso, haciendo que el bicolor se tensara un poco-

"¡Genial!, ¡Lo que me faltaba!, ¡Un loco extraño!" –mencionó para sí, suspirando cansado al escuchar como el pelirrojo reía por lo bajo-

Continuará...

* * *

_**(1)**_ _**Raisa **__**Ivanov –**__Madre (soltera y difunta) de Yuriy Ivanov._

¿Y bien?, ¿Les gustó el capítulo? n.n

Por lo menos ahora ya saben un poco más, y éste fue un poco más largo n.n?

Bueno, sólo me restaría acordarles que antes de irse, cerrar la página, dar "click" en atrás u otra cosa, dejen su hermoso review con su opinión, comentario o demás, todos son recibidos con alegría, entusiasmo y muchas ansias, gracias ñ--ñ

Nos veremos, pues... ;)


	3. Lazos que llaman

**† LAZOS DE SANGRE, LAZOS PROHIBIDOS †**

**por**

**Tary Nagisa**

Hi! non

Disculpen tan largo retraso, pero me encuentro en fase de "Corrección de Fic's", por lo que no he podido actualizar como quisiera y debiera u.u

Conforme actualice nuevos capítulos, significa que los previos ya están en un estado más o menos decentes; larga la tarea lo sé u.u?, pero se tiene que hacer para poder seguir con las actualizaciones pendientes n.n?

Etto... sobre éste capitulo, mencionaré que no hubiera sido posible sin mi Leytop-sama, ya que mi compu de escritorio está medio rara y lenta por un maldito virus que no he podido eliminar ¬¬?

A pesar de eso, he aquí la siguiente actualización, ojalá les guste n.n

Como siempre, agradecimiento especial a aquellas personas que me dejaron reviews n.n

En su caso, **_Ritsuka Halliwell, GabZ-senpai, Misaki y VampireDarkRogueWind_**, muchas gracias por tan lindo presente ñ.ñ

_Bey Blade No me pertenece sino a Takao Aoki. Yo... no pretendo hacer lucro de su trabajo, solamente tomé prestados a sus personajes para hacer un pequeño y simple Fic._

_**13/08/08**_

**3. Capitulo 3- Lazos que llaman...**

Dos rusos caminaban animadamente por el pasillo.

- ¿De verdad pasó eso?, ¿O sólo estás mintiendo, Bryan? –cuestionaba con cierto escepticismo el pelirrojo, ante aquel maravilloso, y poco creíble relato que su amigo le contaba-

- ¡No, de verdad pasó!, ¡Y hubieras visto su cara!, ¡Ni él mismo se lo creía! –rió un poco más, cambiando radicalmente su semblante al ver que el oji-violeta se detenía en seco, viendo fijamente algo hacía el frente-

- ¿Yuriy? -consternado, dirigió su vista a lo que el pelirrojo veía, encontrándose con que era...- ¡Ah!, ¡Pero si es Hiwata...! –no pudo terminar, ya que el ruso le hizo una seña para que guardara silencio-

_**A unos cuantos metros más adelante...**_

- ¿Entonces qué, Hiwatari?. Tan patético eres, que nadie quiere estar contigo. Por qué sé que nadie se te acerca, a todo mundo alejas, ¿eh? –dijo burlesco el europeo, viendo que el mencionado permanecía en el mismo puesto, sin moverse, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados como si nada-

Muy a diferencia de Yuriy y Bryan, quienes veían consternados la escena.

- ¿Quién es ése, y por qué le dice eso? –preguntó confundido y por lo bajo el peli-gris, viendo de reojo a su amigo en busca de alguna respuesta-

- No lo sé, pero... –levantó confundido el ceño, tratando de atar cabos, o al menos, saber quién era ese tipo, y una vaga idea de porqué le decía todo eso al bicolor-

- Hn, de todas formas... el chico es lindo, ¿No crees? –comentó suspicaz Bryan, dirigiéndole una mirada de complicidad a su acompañante ruso, que para nada le había agradado ese comentario absurdo-

- ¡Bryan! –como era de esperarse, le reprendió molesto por lo bajo, regresando su vista al frente–

- Yo sólo decía y... –de nueva cuenta fue interrumpido-

- ¡Shhh! –volvió a callarlo, poniendo mucha atención a lo que aquel sujeto diría a continuación-

- ¿No lo negaras o sí? –sonrió altanero, pronunciándose descaradamente su sonrisa- ¡Tú no tienes a nadie!, ¡No vales nada, Hiwatari! –sentenció frío, riendo al final burlesco-

_Por alguna extraña razón... El ruso pelirrojo se enojó, empuñando molesto sus manos._

_¿Quién diablos era ése y por qué le decía todo eso a su her... a Hiwatari? _

- ¡Hmf! –el ruso-japonés sonrió burlesco- ¿Ya acabaste de decir todas tus estupideces, McGregor? –preguntó altanero, acentuando su mirada presuntuosa al encararle-

Cuando el europeo escuchó esas palabras y lo vio sonreír de esa forma, gruñó molesto por lo bajo. A diferencia del ruso pelirrojo, quien sonreía complacido por ello.

"¡Así se hace!" –exclamó divertido en su mente, entrecerrando orgulloso sus ojos-

- ¡¿Co...cómo dices?! –preguntó confundido Johnny, abriendo con sorpresa sus ojos ante esas frías y directas palabras-

_No se las esperaba... _

_Eso era... Un punto para Kai._

- ¡Lo que oíste!, ¿Ya terminaste de decir tus estupideces? –volvió a repetir arrogante, haciendo enojar aún más al pelirrojo–

- ¡Tú no me hables así! –advirtió indignado, frunciendo el ceño realmente molesto-

- ¡Te hablo como quiero, McGregor!, ¡Es más!, ¡Mejor ya no lo hago! –y dicho y hecho, ya no le dijo palabra alguna. Simplemente cruzó tranquilamente sus brazos, cerrando sus ojos como si nada-

- ¡O-oye! –le llamó molesto, tratando de que le hiciera caso- ¡Te estoy hablando!, ¡No me ignores! –reclamaba iracundo, tomándolo con fuerza del saco para que dejara de ignorarlo de esa forma- ¡Nadie me ignora, eh! –apuntó serio, centellando de ira sus ojos-

Los ojos de Kai se abrieron lentamente. Y a pesar de eso, estos no reflejaban emoción alguna.

_Realmente estaba harto de éste niñito berrinchudo y mimado._

- Suéltame, ¿si? –pidió tranquilamente, cerrando sus ojos de nueva cuenta-

- ¡No!, ¡No lo haré por qué!... ¡No quiero! –y está vez fue el europeo quien sonrió triunfante-

Ambos estaban muy cerca...

_Demasiado cerca para el gusto de Ivanov._

Sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros del otro.

_Se veían fijamente._

- ¿Qué harás Hiwatari? –le preguntó burlesco- ¿Me obligarás a soltarte o... prefieres que permanezcamos así? –una pequeña risita insinuadora adornó sus labios-

- En verdad, McGregor... suéltame... –volvió a pedir muy calmado el bicolor-

- No... –siseó la misma respuesta, sonriendo y acercándose más a él-

- ¡Hmf!... –sus puños se cerraron con más fuerza. Ya no aguantó más- ¡Oye, tú! –con pasos rápidos y decididos, el ruso pelirrojo llegó hasta ellos- ¡¿Qué no lo oíste?!, ¡Suéltalo! –tomó con fuerza a aquel tipo del saco, interponiéndose entre ellos, y mirando al europeo con una mirada fría y desafiante-

Al escuchar esa voz tan odiosamente familiar, el ruso-japonés viró brevemente sus ojos, agachando su mirada después.

- ¡¿Y tú quién eres?! –cuestionó confundido Johnny, aventando a Hiwatari para encarar a éste extraño que lo seguía tomando con fuerza del saco–

- ¿En verdad quieres saberlo? –le preguntó presuntuoso, entrecerrando sus ojos divertido-

- ¡Sí!, ¡Quiero saber quién eres, y con qué derecho vienes a molestarnos!. ¿Acaso eres amigo de Hiwatari o debería decir... su novio? –señaló con burla, levantando el ceño victorioso-

_Nada más._

_Ninguno de los dos dijo o agregó palabra alguna. Únicamente, se miraban fija y seriamente._

La mirada de Yuriy y del europeo sacaban chispas y rayos. Tan concentrados estaban, que no se dieron cuenta de cuando Kai retomaba sus pasos hacía ellos.

- ¡Tú! –se detuvo al lado de Ivanov sin verle- ¡No es tu problema!... ¡No te metas! –espetó molesto, alejándose de ambos-

"Hiwatari…" –pensó en su mente, al verlo marcharse y pasar como si nada al lado del peli-gris que miraba atónito la escena-

- ¿Lo oíste? –el europeo rió divertido- ¡Kai no quiere tu ayuda!, ¡No te necesita!, ¡Idiota! –dijo entre risas, burlándose claramente del ruso-

- ¡Hmf!... –su mirada quedó oculta ante esas palabras. Su cuerpo tiritó un poco, apretando con fuerza sus puños-

_¡Éste idiota no se saldría con la suya!_

- ¡Así qué por qué mejor no te pierdes, y dejas de molestarnos a Kai y a mí, ¿eh?. ¡Él ya te lo dijo, no te necesi...! –no pudo terminar-

- ¡Cállate imbécil! –lo había golpeando en el abdomen, deteniendo ahora su cuerpo- ¡Y no lo trates con tanta familiaridad como si lo conocieras! –susurró levemente y muy enojado, soltándolo después, para que callera de rodillas a donde debería pertenecer, y permanecer para siempre. El suelo.-

- ¡Yuriy! –le llamó un poco sorprendido, y más que nada, divertido Bryan, al llegar a su lado- ¿Qué haces?, ¿Por qué lo golpeaste? –preguntó entre risas, viendo a aquel extraño adolorido y encogido por aquel golpe-

- ¡Se lo merecía!... ¡Ya me tenía harto! –entrecerró sus ojos, sin darle mucha importancia al asunto; cruzando sus brazos tranquilamente, como si nada-

- ¡No cambias!, ¿eh? –sonrió un poco más, mirando al inmutable Ivanov– Vamos... regresemos... –índico divertido, retomando ambos su camino de regreso-

_**En el suelo...**_

- ¡U...gh! –con dificultad, el europeo levantó su vista, viendo como los rusos se iban sin más-

- ¡Esto no se va a quedar a...sí!, ¡Juro qué... me las paga...ras, idiota! –ayudándose de la pared se levantó, sujetándose de ésta para mantener el equilibrio-

- ¡Y tú también... Hiwatari! –susurró por lo bajo, apareciendo en su mente la imagen del mencionado, hirviendo más su sangre con esto-

- ¡Ya lo... verás! –sonrió malévolo, permaneciendo por sí solo de pie-

_**Alejándose del lugar...**_

- ¿Yura? –miró a su amigo mientras caminaban hacía su aula- Tú... ¿Te acercaste para ayudar a Hiwatari? –su mirada se encontró brevemente con los ojos violetas del pelirrojo, al verle éste de reojo-

- ¿Eso crees? –preguntó, entrecerrando tranquilamente sus ojos- ¿Por qué diablos crees eso, eh? –se aventuró a indagar, deteniendo su paso para escucharle y verle mejor-

- La forma en la que actuaste... –dijo tranquilamente- prácticamente corriste para que aquel tipo soltara a Hiwatari... –explicó burlón, al recordar la escena- Pero... ¡Es comprensible! –asintió, convencido- después de todo... él es tu hermano. Supongo que los lazos de sangre te hacen actuar como tal, ¿o no? –entrecerró sus ojos, llevando sus manos a su nuca con suma arrogancia-

- ¡Idiota! -lo golpeó en el estomago, llevándose Kuznetzov sumano a la zona afectada- ¡Eso no es cierto! –miró hacía otro lado molesto- ¡Sabes perfectamente que lo odio! –sentenció indignado, explicándole de nueva cuenta lo único que sentía por aquel odioso bicolor-

- Sí tú lo... dices... –comentó en un leve susurro, manteniendo su mano en su abdomen- Pero entonces... –se incorporó un poco- ¿Por qué lo defendiste?. Si lo odias tanto como dices, esa era tu oportunidad perfecta para que le dieran su merecido, y lo pusieran en su lugar... –explicó pausadamente, pasando por completo su malestar-

"Buen punto" –pensó para sí el oji-violeta, retomando su marcha un poco confundido-

- ¿Y bien?, ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –lo retuvo del brazo, girándolo hacía sí para que lo mirara- debe de haber una buena razón para ello, ¿o no? –cruzó sus brazos, esperando aquella interesante respuesta-

- ¡Hm! –gruñó por lo bajo. Odiaba cuando Bryan se las daba de terapeuta- ¡Ahh!, ¡Quién sabe! –renegó molesto, dándole la espalda- ¡Olvidémonos del tema!, ¿De acuerdo? –indicó exasperado, iniciando de nueva cuenta su caminata-

- ¡Jum! –una sonrisa burlona adornó los labios de peli-gris- ¡Siempre te sales por la tangente!, ¿verdad? –señaló burlesco, entrecerrando sus ojos y suspirado cansado-

_¡Siempre era lo mismo con Yuriy, cuando se trataba de Hiwatari!. Nunca había respuestas concisas y claras. Sólo una vuelta al asunto y nada más._

- ¡Cállate, Bryan! –amenazó serio, dirigiéndole una mirada asesina al alcanzarlo éste y caminar a su lado-

- ¡Es la verdad!, ¡Admítelo!... ¡Eres débil y con corazón! –le dio un leve codazo, haciéndolo enojar más, al giñarle el ojo suspicaz-

- ¡Ya veremos quién es débil cuando te...! -estas fueron las últimas palabras que se escucharon por el corredor al alejarse los rusos-

**En el Aula A.**

El ruso-japonés miraba distraídamente por la ventana.

**/-Flash Back-/**

_- ¡Oye, tú!_–unos pasos se habían detenido junto a ellos- _¿Qué no lo oíste?, ¡Suéltalo!_ –había exigido frío y serio Ivanov, tomando incluso con fuerza al europeo del saco-

- ¡_¿Y tú quién eres?!_ –preguntó confundido McGregor, aventándolo para girarse y encarar molesto al ruso-

- _¿En verdad quieres saberlo?_ –había cuestionado altanero Yuriy, entrecerrando sus ojos divertido-

- _¡Sí!, ¡Quiero saber quién eres y con qué derecho vienes a molestarnos!. ¿Acaso eres amigo de Hiwatari o debería decir... su novio?_ –una risita burlona, había escapado de su boca-

_Debía admitir que cuando escuchó las últimas palabras del europeo, se había tensado un poco._

Pero después de eso... No escuchó nada ni por parte de uno, ni por parte del otro, por lo que volteó a verlos.

Al hacerlo, se dio cuenta de que ambos echaban chispas por los ojos, y se veían mortalmente. Realmente estaban muy molestos.

Viendo que la situación no llegaría a nada bueno, y que él ya no tenía nada más que hacer ahí. Retomó sus pasos, no sin antes detenerse en dirección a la de Ivanov, diciéndole un...

- _¡Tú!_ –había enfocado con todas sus fuerzas sus ojos hacía al frente. No voltearía, ¡No podía hacerlo!- _¡No es tu problema!... __¡No __te__metas__!_ –había dicho lo más frío y serio que había podido, alejándose de ahí lo antes posible-

Aun cuando sus pasos eran rápidos y firmes, logró escuchar las risas del europeo, un _**"**__**¡Cállate imbécil!"**_ por parte de Ivanov, y por último, un _**"¡Yuriy!"**_.

**\-End Flash Back-\**

Hasta ahí había escuchado. Ya no supo más, y ciertamente, no le interesaba en lo más mínimo.

No obstante, había algo que lo tenía consternado... Algo que no lograba entender.

Ivanov había salido en su defensa. Si bien no lo necesitaba, él había llegado y había encarado a McGregor para que lo soltara de una buena vez.

Su rostro no lucía muy amigable que digamos, ¡Pero vamos!, era Yuriy Ivanov. Así de serio y frío era su rostro. Bueno... excepto en aquellas primeras ocasiones cuando se lo encontraba en la calle y él le veía con una mirada tan...

"¡Iee!" -negó un par de veces para disipar esos recuerdos, y de paso, borrar aquel sonrojo que cubría sus mejillas-

"¡Pero en qué diablos estoy pensando! –se recriminó molesto, pasando su mano por su rostro-

"Lo quiera o no, él es mi... mi... '¡Eso!' –sentenció molesto, al ser la palabra más cercana para referirse a su porción de compartimiento del mismo ADN con el ruso- "¡Hmf!" –desvió molesto su mirada, volviendo a mirar distraídamente por la ventana-

_¿Por qué siempre que pensaba en el pelirrojo ése, lo ponía de tan mal humor, se enojaba tanto, y aparecían sonrojos en su rostro?_

"Tal vez es una extraña alergia..." –susurró distraídamente por lo bajo, escuchando como la puerta del salón era abierta-

Como supuso antes de voltear, era el pelirrojo europeo.

El cual, al pasar a su lado, simplemente articuló un _**"Hmph"**_, volteándole la cara muy digno.

_Le da igual. Por él mejor. _

Aunque... muy en el fondo, esperaba encontrar algún tipo de marca en el rostro del europeo, pero no. No tenía ni un diminuto rasguño.

_Al parecer, Ivanov no le había dado su merecido... _

_¡No es que esperara que el ruso le diera su merecido, es sólo qué...!_

Suspiró.

_Entonces, ¿Qué había pasado en realidad?. ¿El ruso era el que había sido golpeado o...?_

"¡Nai, nai, nai!" -negó varias veces, alejando cualquier idea o pensamiento respecto a eso-

_No era su problema. No debía interesarle en absoluto._

Así... trató de seguir la clase. Evitando pensar en cosas innecesarias.

Llámese Yuriy Ivanov o Johnny McGregor.

_**Mientras tanto, en el Aula E.**_

El joven Ivanov miraba fijamente hacía el frente.

Cualquiera que lo hubiera visto, juraría que en verdad ponía atención en la clase. Pero no.

Más allá de escucha y seguir ésta, se encontraba pensando y analizando lo que había pasado minutos antes en el corredor.

_Aún no lo entendía._

Él había ido a ayudar al bicolor... No sabía muy bien porqué, pero lo había hecho.

_Había actuado sin pensar, estaba claro._

Cuando se había dado cuenta, ya estaba sujetando, y exigiendo que aquel extraño soltara a Hiwatari.

Y así lo había hecho éste, viéndole después, de una manera desafiante y amenazadora.

_No le importó. _

No lo asustaba en lo más mínimo ése niño fantoche. Solamente actuaba ser rudo pero no lo era.

_Y aunque lo fuera. _

¡Nadie se burlaba de él, ni hablaba de esa forma de Hiwatari!. Bueno... quizás sólo él. ¡Pero aquel sujeto no tenía derecho de llamarlo por su nombre, y hablar como si fuera suyo!

_¡No se lo permitiría!_

Por eso lo había golpeado.

Estaba harto de él, y de sus estupideces, no lo toleraría más. Aquel pelirrojo aprendería que _**¡Nadie!**_ se metía con Yuriy Ivanov y salía airoso, mucho menos, el que había cruzado por las malas y tan lejos la línea.

Por su bien, esperaba que se mantuviera alejado de Hiwatari o si no...

_El lápiz que sostenía en su mano se había partido en dos al ejercer tanta presión._

"¡O sino... te pasará lo mismo que ha éste lápiz, McGregor!" –su mirada y semblante se intensificaron-

_**De vuelta en el Aula A...**_

Johnny seguía pensando en la forma de vengarse.

_¡Esto no se quedaría así!_

Haría pagar a aquel estúpido ruso, así como a Hiwatari por tratarlo de esa forma tan humillante y subversiva.

_¿Quiénes se creía para tratar así al gran Johnny McGregor?. ¡Al gran Gladiador de Glascow!_

Desafortunadamente, ésta no era la primera vez que el bicolor ése, lo trataba de esa forma tan arrogante e impertinente.

Ya en la mañana lo había tratado así.

**/-Flash Back-/**

_**Las 6:55 de la mañana.**_

Un imponente y afamado pelirrojo caminaba con pasos firmes y decididos por el pasillo principal.

Miraba a todos lados, viendo a las personas que aparecían en su camino, y lo veían fijamente.

_¡Por qué lo sabía!. _

Sabía que lo veían, y escuchaba atentamente lo que murmuraban...

Desde cosas como: "_¿Ya lo viste?, ¡Qué muchacho tan lindo!, ¿Quién será?"_, pasando por, "_¡Ya viste a ese sujeto, tiene carisma, ¿no?, "Se ve bien, me agrada!"_

_Sí, todos lo veían... _

Todos hablaban de él, y lo envidiaban por ser tan rico, atractivo, guapo, inteligente y una larga lista de calificativos positivos más.

Nadie podía resistirse a él. El mundo comía de su mano.

_Eso, hasta que llegó a la zona de los casilleros._

A distancia, se podían ver pequeños grupos de personas, señoritas en su mayoría. Las cuales, suspiraban y gritaban al ver a una persona en específico.

Una persona, que no era él. Y cómo ya había escuchado con anterioridad, era un tal, Hiwatari Kai.

En su camino de pasarela, pudo escuchar como era comparado e igualado en atractivo, carisma, inteligencia y belleza con ese tal Hiwatari, e incluso, puesto como el mejor candidato como su pareja de ese endemoniado, molesto y desconocido –hasta ahora- Kai Hiwatari, que ya odiaba antes de conocer.

Le odiaba por ser tan popular y que la gente llegara a compararlo, o en su caso, emparejarlo con ese desconocido.

En el mundo no había una persona que fuera digno de él o en su caso, un mísero mortal con el que pudiera ser comparado. Porqué él, era único y especial. ¡Era hijo de los Dioses!

_Así de grande era su ego._

En esos estaba, cuando sintió y escuchó cómo algo vibraba en su pantalón, dirigiendo su mano a éste.

- ¿Si, diga? –contestó con un tono demasiado fingido y elegante al coger su celular- ¡Ah!, ¡Eres tú Oliver!, ¿Qué tal? –sonrió altanero, continuando con su lenta caminata de pasarela-

- ¡Ya viste!, ¡Es tan guapo como Hiwatari! –decía por lo bajo una de las señoritas al verlo pasar -

- ¡Si, tienes razón!, ¡Es muy lindo! –decía la otra al emocionarse, gritando ambas, al recibir una sonrisita arrogante del pelirrojo-

_Porqué seguía escuchando..._

Escuchaba todo lo que los demás decían de él...

- No, pues... no tengo de otra. Sólo el acostumbrarme a éste lugar... Sí, lo mismo digo, Oliver... –suspiró, entrecerrando sus ojos y siguiendo actuando exageradamente-

- ¡Kyaaa!, ¡Esto es estupendo!, ¡Se dirige a dónde está Hiwatari!, ¡Qué emoción! –chillaba otra estudiante, al pasar el pelirrojo a su lado, y ver hacía dónde se dirigía-

"¿Hacía dónde está Hiwatari?, ¿Entonces ese sujeto está por aquí? –miró a todos lados, caminando al abrírsele el paso-

- Sí, claro, estaré bien... ¿Qué, Enrique?, a ver pásamelo... –el lugar se despejó. Viendo a unos metros a un chico que sacaba cosas de su casillero de lo más tranquilo, sin prestarle atención a él, o al escándalo que se había iniciado hace algunos minutos con su presencia-

"¡Debe ser él!. ¡Eliminémoslo de una buena vez!" –se propuso triunfante, prolongándose su sonrisa maliciosa, al mismo tiempo que sus pasos eran más decididos-

- ¡Ah!, ¡Hola, Enrique! –continuó con su exagerada actuación- Sí, estoy bien, ya se lo había dicho a Oliver... Sí, lo sé, fue repentino pero... -pasó lentamente atrás del bicolor, elevando más su tono, y exagerando demasiado sus movimientos, deteniéndose al fin, a su lado-

_Su casillero era el contiguo al del tal Hiwatari Kai._

"¡Mírame idiota!, ¡Asómbrate con mi belleza y elegancia!" –señaló mentalmente el europeo, al verlo de reojo-

Sin avisarle siquiera, abrió de improvisto y con fuerza su locker, haciendo que el bicolor retrocediera un poco para no ser golpeado con la puerta de éste.

- ¿Eh?, ¡Gracias por el apoyo! –dijo con ironía- ¡Y eso que eres mi amigo!, ¡Ya me imagino si no lo fueras!... –rió, viendo de reojo como Hiwatari lo observaba confundido por abrir de aquella forma su locker, y bloquearle el acceso al propio–

"¡Eso es, mírame!" –espetó complacido, entrecerrando divertido sus ojos-

El ruso-japonés simplemente le observaba confundido, sintiendo muchas miradas sobre él. Y en efecto, todos los presentes en el pasillo le miraban a él; y posiblemente, también a aquél estudiante que sobreactuaba por teléfono.

No estaba desnudo. Tampoco iba vestido con colores fosforescentes que gritan a los cuatro vientos _**"¡Mírennos, todos!".**_

Y como ése no era el caso. Les regresó la mirada a los presentes. Con la pequeña diferencia de que ésta era fija, penetrante y muy fría; pero demasiado efectiva, que hizo que todos continuaran en cuestión de milésimas de segundos con sus propias vidas, olvidándose de él y de todo lo que lo involucraba.

Todos, claro, a excepción de aquél pelirrojo que ni se había dado cuenta de su presencia ni en un uno por ciento.

A todo esto...

_¿Quién diablos era ese sujeto?_

No lograba recordarlo.

_¿Acaso era nuevo?_

_¡No le importaba!. _

Lo único que le importaba, era el hecho de que le estaba estorbando con su puerta abierta de par en par, y que por cierto, no ocupaba en esos momentos, pues seguía charlando cómodamente por su móvil.

Dispuesto a cerrársela, lo suficiente cómo para poder sacar sus libros restantes que necesitaba, la movió escasos centímetros, siendo abierta de improvisto ésta hasta donde topaba, volviéndole a impedir el acceso a su casillero.

_Aquello no era un descuido. ¡Era intencional como pudo observar!_

- ¡Oye! –por primera vez, el bicolor le llamó muy serio- ¡Hey!, ¡Te estoy hablando imbécil!, ¿Qué no me oyes? –cuestionó confundido, al ver que el pelirrojo seguía llamando por teléfono como si nada-

- ¿Eh?, espérame un momento Enrique, creo que hay interferencia o algo, escucho algo muy molesto... –apartó su celular, encontrándose por primera vez con aquellas urbes violetas que le miraban enojado-

Le vio por breves segundos, sonriendo con autosuficiencia, y volviendo a llevar su móvil a su oído.

- ¡Ya!, no era nada, ¿Que me decías? –se giró tranquilamente, dándole la espalda pero al mismo tiempo, apoyándose en la puerta del casillero para que no pudiera moverla ni un centímetro-

- ¡Hey!, ¡Te estoy hablando maldito! –volvió a llamarle el bicolor, al ver su nueva y odiosa acción-

- Sí, no creo qué... ¡Ayy!, ¡Otra vez ese ruido molesto!, ¡¿Porqué no se calla?! –sentenció irritado, sorprendiéndose al instante-

- ¡Entonces deja de estorbarme, y me callo! –señaló el ruso-japonés al quitarle el celular, encontrándose con la confundida mirada del pelirrojo al girarse–

- ¡Ah!, ¡Así que eras tú el del ruido molesto!... ¿Ya puedes regresarme mi móvil? –pidió tranquilo al extender su mano, mirándolo fijamente al analizarlo-

- Deja de estorbarme y te lo regreso... –condicionó calmado Kai, regresándole la misma mirada que le dirigía–

- ¡Es mi teléfono! –señaló inmutable McGregor-

- Es mi casillero, ¡Y me estorbas! –su mirada violeta se intensificó. Viendo como el europeo se acercaba para quitárselo por la fuerza, retrocediendo algunos pasos para evitar su acción-

- Hm... –gruñó por lo bajo al ver que se había anticipado a su idea- ¿Tu casillero dices? –miró éste, viendo la llave colgada en la cerradura, quitándola de ahí, y en un rápido movimiento, aventó las llaves dentro, cerrando de un portazo la puerta- ¡Listo!, ¡Solucionado!... ¡Ya no te estorbaré más! –sonrió presuntuoso, cruzando sus brazos altanero–

- Esa no fue una excelente idea... –mencionó el oji-violeta al entrecerrar sus ojos, mirando después el balde que tenía atrás. Caminó hasta el, deteniéndose, y mostrándole como su celular pendía y podría caer ahí-

- ¡O-oye!, ¿Qué haces? –exclamó sorprendido y confundido Johnny- ¿N-no te atreverías, verdad? –cuestionó nervioso, al encontrarse con la mirada decidida del bicolor-

- ¿Crees qué no me atrevería? –lo tomó del colguije que traía, una salamandra; mostrándole que tan "valiente" podría llegar a ser- Es lo justo... –señaló, soltándolo el aparato, y cayendo éste en el agua sucia con la que trapeaban los pisos-

- ¡No! –cuando llegó, su móvil ya se hallaba en el fondo del recipiente-

- ¡Listo!, ¡Ya no te distraerá más! –imitó su tono y palabras, sonriendo de manera presuntuosa, retomando su camino a su aula-

_Si ya no podía sacar sus libros... Que mejor que irse antes de que las cosas se complicaran más. Además, de que... ya iba tarde._

- ¡Ah!, Y no dejes tu casillero abierto... –le quitó la llave, lanzándola adentro de éste- Te pueden robar... -de un portazo cerró el locker, regresándole la misma jugada que le había hecho-

- ¡Hmf!, ¡Maldito! –espetó molesto- ¡Está me la pagarás Hiwatari! –amenazó iracundo, viendo como se marchaba, y escullando por lo bajo, algunas risitas-

_¡Esto era tan humillante!_

_Que un grupo de proletarios se riera de él, era lo peor que le pudiera pasar._

**\-End Flash Back-\**

Gracias al bicolor, se había quedando sin móvil, y sin las llaves de su casillero.

Una suerte que su mochila fuera de estilo portafolios, y la llevara en la otra mano porque sino, simplemente hubiera ido a calentar el asiento como solían decir algunos maestros.

A pesar de ser su primer día en la escuela, en Rusia. Hiwatari ya le había causado demasiados problemas.

_¡Ya lo odiaba!, ¡Y está vez justificadamente!_

_Tenía que vengarse de algún modo, y ya sabía como empezar._

En cuanto terminara la clase, iría a contactar a alguien por teléfono –publicó-, para que se encargara de lo más básico.

"¡Prepárense!... –la imagen del ruso pelirrojo y la de Hiwatari aparecieron en su mente- ¡Porque estás me las pagan!" –sonrió, brillando intensamente sus ojos amatistas-

_**Horas después...**_

_**En el Aeropuerto.**_

Un muchacho recogía tranquilamente su equipaje.

_Algo comenzó a vibrar en su bolsillo._

Tranquilamente y con una calma, sacó el aparato, contestado la llamada.

- ¿Diga? –respondió pasivo, marcándose en su rostro una pequeña sonrisa-

- ¡Oh, eres tú! –su sonrisa se amplió- Sí, acabo de llegar... Sí, el viaje estuvo bien... ¡No, no te preocupes, estoy bien!, Sí, gracias... –entrecerró sus ojos, alejándose un poco de la banda de equipaje–

- ¡Descuida!, ya puedes estar tranquilo, yo me encargaré de poner en su lugar a esos dos. Sí, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti después de todo lo que haz hecho por mí, Si, descuida, ¿Todo está arreglado, verdad? –sonrió más-

- De acuerdo, confió en ti... –volvió a entrecerrar sus ojos- Sí... Yuriy Ivanov y Kai Hiwatari entenderán por las buenas o por las malas, déjamelo a mí... –rió, acentuándose su mirada-

- Entonces... yo te informaré todo lo que descubra, Sí, tranquilo, déjalo en mis manos, nos vemos entonces, bye... –colgó, dirigiéndose a la salida, donde un taxi ya esperaba por él-

- Sí, lléveme a Ikorih#2428, por favor... –indicó sonriente y amable, al entrar al vehículo-

- Como diga joven... –asintió el señor, poniéndose en marcha hacía ese destino-

"Yuriy y Kai... Kai y Yuriy. ¡Prepárense por qué he venido a encargarme de ustedes dos!, ¡Les enseñaré por las buenas, o por las malas, que nadie trata de esa forma a Rik-ya!, ¡Jumhp! -su sonrisa se tornó malévola, brillando intensamente sus ojos-

Continuará...

* * *

Wiiii! n0n

Otra actualización que termino ñ--ñ

¿Qué les pareció? o.ó?

Tanta cosa, tanta intriga, tanta locura ¬w¬

Cómo ya se pudieron dar cuenta, cada quién tiene lo suyo, y a fin de cuestas, parecen ser complementaciones en piezas, ¡Lo adoro! nwn

Me encantó que Yu-chan ayudara a Ka-chan, si bien no lo necesitaba, fue hermoso que Yuriy saliera a defender a su "odiado" bicolor nxn

Y Johnny, que bueno que ambos y en parte, le dieran su merecido, se lo merecía por hablador y por ser tan presumido ¬w¬ gomen ne, Joh-chan T.T

¿Me preguntó quién es esa persona que acaba de llegar y pretende poner en su lugar a Yuriy y Kai? o.O

Pues nada más n.n

Por hoy sería todo, sólo me restaría decirles que dejen su review, trataré de no tardar tanto con la actualización, creo que ahora ya tengo un plan n.n?


End file.
